Barracudas ( movie )
" Get out of the water! " Barracudas was the first movie released under King's film production Release Movie link: Youtube.com/watch?v=GjGuTM7nUd8 It was released on July 6th, 2015. The movie centers around swarms of barracudas that escape from a ground in the ocean, this event endangers spring valley and puts its many poartygoers in great danger. This movie is a reboot of the original barracudas which was released in 2012 and is the first and last to feature mature content on a kids game. It is based on the real life movie Piranhas 3D. Rated PG-17 for language and other mature content Plot Opening of the cavern During a fishing trip a pig hears a noise underwater and dives to investigate only to find a barracuda that eats him alive. The party Spring valley continues to be active and proves a huge success as famous toons like Coach Z appear. Meanwhile, A young toon called Reg watches a video when his mom Sheriff lulu interrupts him to ask him to take care of the kids. Reg later goes to his brother and sister to offer them money in exchange for him going to the party, they agree after Reg gives them 100 dollars. During the continuation of the Spring valley party Lulu meets up with Graham, a diver who offers to help her explore the caverns after Fireball recommends him to her. As they leave, Reg goes into the party unnoticed and meets up with Violet, who invites her on a boat with Scott, A filmogropher. Rose and Michael are stuck in an island after disobeying their brother. Lulu and Fireball go deep into the lake and find the cavern, they send Graham underwater. On the trip there Graham gets devoured by the barracudas, As graham goes back into the boat a barracuda ends up on the boat, Lulu and Fireball capture it afterwards. A fishy discovery Lulu takes it to the local scientist who owns a fish shop were he gives them details on the extinct specimen. Spring valley rages on as the party continues, Lulu tries to stop it but fails as the party keeps going and going. Reg discovers his siblings are stuck on an island and decides tor rescue them but scott disagrees until Reg tells him that his mom is the sheriff. The party continues and the first victim is a cat who is has her legs devoured, the blood in the water causes a wave of Barracudas to come and eat almost all the toons in the party, Lulu's team kills most of the Barracudas. Scott's boat crashes and makes him fall into the water killing him. Reg calls his mom to rescue them and she agrees. TNT On her way there, the siblings make the jump to the mom's boat and get saved from the Barracudas. Violet falls off the boat and Reg takes the opportunity to save her and blow up the Barracudas sorrounding the boat by tying a rope to him and Violet and leaving the place, they are successful and the sorrounding Barracudas die. 1 year later, a bear wakes up from his nap to find his house being flooded as the floodgates open. Cast Director: Kingwackogooglethud Reagan as Reg Pixilulu as Sheriff lulu Rosie as Rose Prof michael as Michael Powerful fireball as Fireball Master scottie mctoon as Scott Miss violet sparkletwist as Violet Daring graham as Graham Astro as Barracuda Scientist Master flapjack as Pig in the beginning Sigmund as Himself Fredrick as Himself Coach Z as Himself Smirky doggenpop as Himself Production Kingwhakogooglethud: When toontown rewritten opened up I never though I would be able to make movies like I once did in old toontown. But after deciding to do it again, I came up with the idea of using better software and started production on this movie the first day of june. It took a whole month to make the movie as the many obstacles that came with it made it hard. I faced major setbacks from people underestimating me and laughing at my movies to actors not wanting to cooperate. After I released the movie I decided to keep working on my passion. Species #Toons #Ancient Barracudas Trivia *In the movie Piranhas 3D ( the movie this is based off ) there is a boat called " Barracudas " *First movie released on king's film production *This movie was released exactly 1 month after I made my youtube channel